


функция

by simbay



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au последней серии третьего сезона; они идут еще, все дальше и дальше





	функция

Здесь **жарко**.

Это место напоминает огромную пустыню, правда заместо песка тут лишь лава, вулканы и дым. Ни одного источника воды, ни солнца, ни луны, ни даже смены дня и ночи, ни-че-го. Даже местных тварей не видно, что, несомненно, вызывает подозрение. Сложно поверить, что они оставили свою затею пробиться наверх вот так вот просто.

Илай не верит. Он упрямо идет вперед.

Точнее он убеждает себя, что идет. В пустом месте нет таких понятий, как "вперед", "назад", здесь не было времени, вообще _ничего_. Пугающая пустота, которая доводит до отчаяния, если бы он был тут один, то, наверно, попытался бы найти местных жителей... как их там... не важно, но он точно бы попытался.

Илай упрямо идет, а на деле же следует за Блэкком.

Тот молчит, не возражает, словно юного Шэйна рядом нет. Спокойно идет вперед, не торопясь, иногда отдыхает. Обычно в этот момент Илай скрывается где-нибудь за камнем. Прячется, иногда выглядывает из-за него, но Блэкк все равно не обращает на него внимания — словно и нет никакого Илая Шэйна. Мальчишка прекрасно понимает, что этот человек уже давно увидел его, но находиться рядом с ним он попросту не может.

Все это очень странно.

Они не разговаривают. Идут молча, и если Блэкка, судя по всему, это нисколько не беспокоит, то Илай заметно нервничает. Ему **неприятно** осознавать, что единственной живой душой в этом мире является этот тип, утащивший его сюда, ему не нравится, что приходится за ним идти. Но позволить себе роскошь — остаться одному — Илай не может.

А потому молча следует за Блэкком.  
Иногда ему кажется, что Блэкк вот-вот обернется и прогонит его. Но этого не случается.  
Они идут дальше в полной тишине.

Наступление ночи в этом мире не чувствуется, но изможденный организм подсказывает юному Шэйну, что больше он не выдержит этой непрерывной ходьбы. То ли Блэкк был скрытым чтецом мыслей, то ли так совпало, но через какое-то время доктор наконец замедляет свой шаг и останавливается около небольшой нависающей скалы. Осмотрев это место он отходит куда-то, но по быстрой походке и подозрительному взгляду было видно, что он что-то ищет, а не старается уйти отсюда.

Илай садится чуть поодаль, около большого плоского камня, откуда видно пристанище Блэкка. Не смыкает глаз до тех пор, пока тот не приходит с черными сучьями и не разводит огонь. Спасибо старой зажигалке. Огонь напомнил о тепле, тепло — о доме.

Дома было хорошо.  
Илаю хочется пить, но бутылка из рюкзака давно опустела.

Он засыпает быстро, часто ворочается во сне. Ему снится отец, снится поверхность, во сне он видит большое озеро, на которое как-то раз ездил с семьей. Там много воды, вода ему снится постоянно, и он просыпается в холодном поту, когда во сне чуть не тонет.  
Илай оглядывается и замечает, что черные угольки в костре уже тлеют, а фигура Блэкка потихоньку удаляется от этого места.

— Куда ты свалил?! — резко спрашивает он Блэкка, когда догоняет.

Спрашивает слишком быстро, не обдумав последствия, после чего постыдно замолкает. Отворачивается и чувствует, как краснеет. Илай понимает, что вопрос глуп, он надеется, что этот человек его не услышал.  
Ну, может быть.

— А разве я тебя жду?  
Блэкк равнодушно смотрит на Илая и морщится, словно этот ребенок для него — большая обуза. Хотя, наверно, так оно и есть.  
— Ты сам за мной идешь.

Для того, кто всего день назад пытался тебя убить, эти слова звучат очень странно.  
Илай вспыхивает, хочет что-то ответить, но не может — слова-то кончились. Тут он и вспоминает о том, что хочет пить, ужасно хочет. К своему несчастью он видит на поясе Блэкка небольшой флакон, в котором то наверняка есть жидкость.  
Вода.  
Пить.  
Пить хочется.  
Ужасно-ужасно-ужасно хочется пить...

Блэкк — человек не глупый.  
С тихим смешком он снимает флакон с пояса, и Илаю на мгновение кажется, что сейчас он демонстративно выпьет всю воду и посмеется над мальчишкой, но этого не случается — заветная фляга оказывается в руках у Илая, а Блэкк следует вперед, как ни в чем не бывало. Шэйн не знает, благодарить ли ему этого человека или молча выпить подачку.  
Или отказаться от такого подарка вообще? Что ему сделал этот Блэкк?  
Затащил в это место, заставил отца исчезнуть, чуть не погрузил всю Слагтерру в хаос... Но организму все равно на мораль, организм требует жидкости, и Илай жадно пьет воду до тех пор, пока не решает оставить чуть-чуть на потом. Он прибавляет в скорости и догоняет Блэкка, молча протягивая ему фляжку — мужчина берет ее и возвращает на место, после этого вновь не обращая внимания на мальчишку.

Они идут еще.  
Все дальше и дальше, и, кажется, Илай уже сбился со счета — сколько они прошли? Сколько времени прошло? Как много осталось до конца этих земель?  
Он не выдерживает — даже не пытается, сейчас его гложет страх и любопытство.

— Куда ты направляешься?

Таддиуш слегка поворачивает голову, и Илай тихо скрипит зубами — смотрите, кто сделал милость! Он хочет запустить комком грязи в лицо этому человеку, но удерживает себя от столь глупого и нелепого поступка.  
Блэкк слегка пожимает плечами.

— Я ищу кое-что.  
— Это что-то определенное? — не отстает Илай.

Он чувствует раздражение мужчины, но все равно не отстает — он обязан выяснить назначение пути своего злейшего врага. Вот правда, наверное, Блэкк его и врагом-то не считает — так, лишь жалкой соринкой в глазу.

— Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь!  
— Конец девяносто девяти пещер, — коротко отвечает Блэкк, и Илай понятия не имеет о том, что имеет ввиду этот человек.

Девяносто девять пещер? Конец? У Слагтерры есть конец?  
Кажется, Корд или Пронто упоминали что-то такое, но он не уверен. Заметив замешательство своего спутника, Блэкк посмеивается.

— Ах да. Ты же с поверхности.  
— А ты, посмотрю, все знаешь, - огрызается Илай.

Таддиуш слегка пожимает плечами.

— Я помню нашу первую встречу. Твои первые победы. Да и вообще, твое первое появление.  
Он усмехается.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что житель Слагтерры не знает о том, про какие девяносто девять пещер я говорю? Не смеши меня, мальчик. Наверное, в вашем мире это будет равносильно незнанию названия какого-нибудь государства... я не знаю, что там есть еще? Твой отец упоминал что-то такое в далеком прошлом, но я не слишком много его слушал.

Он замечает недовольный взгляд Шэйна и кривится.  
— Ты и Уилл... Вы так похожи. Импульсивные, самодовольные, самонадеянные...

Илай по привычке выхватывает бластер и направляет его на Блэкка. Тот громко смеется, когда видит это, это смущает и злит мальчишку, но он трясет бесполезным ныне оружием.

— Между прочим, я могу больно заехать им по голове!  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — с усмешкой вздыхает Блэкк. — Я же говорил. Если бы ты послушал меня во время нашей первой встречи, то ничего такого сейчас не было. Ты бы работал на меня, Слагтерра была бы в целости и сохранности, но просто под моим контролем, а мы бы сейчас не были тут из-за чьего-то упрямства и глупости.

Последние слова он произносит с особым нажимом, явно указывая на Илая.  
Тот раздраженно фыркает.

— Клан Теней говорил, что...  
— Клан Теней говорит слишком много в последнее время, — резко обрывает его Блэкк, холодно смотря на Илая.

Тот еще раз фыркает, но замолкает.

— Они пытаются сохранить старые традиции, не взирая на прогресс. Со Слагтеррой бы ничего не случилось из-за переизбытка темной воды, а гуллы... насколько мне известно, вы сами использовали их с командой в тот день, когда оказались здесь с дарк бэйнами.

Это воспоминание — болезненное напоминание Илаю о том, что то, против чего он воевал все это время, сильно помогло ему в тот день. И если бы не проклятая темная вода, чье "чудесное" действие обнаружил Блэкк в один день, то, наверное, сейчас на Слагтерре было бы куда ужасней, чем в те дни, когда там правил Блэкк.

— Вот видишь, — заключает мужчина. — Не все, что кажется плохим, на самом деле плохо. Ты не рассматриваешь это с двух точек зрения. Я двигаю прогресс и науку в этих пещерах, без меня там никогда не было бы железной дороги и прочего-прочего. Но для исполнения желаемого нужно приносить жертвы, и ими стали слаги.  
— Так, стой!

Илай грозит пустым бластером, вызывая ехидный взгляд Блэкка, обращенный в свою сторону.

— Мы говорили о ста пещерах. Девяносто девяти, точнее. Что ты собираешься найти за их пределами?  
— Другой мир, конечно же, — равнодушно отвечает Блэкк, словно это совершенно обычная и понятная каждому информация.

А вот Илай не понимает — наверное, из-за того, что вырос на поверхности. Он знает о том, что под его страной есть это подземное царство, он знает, что оно тоже не безгранично — уже знает, благодаря Блэкку.  
Выходит, что так называемый "другой мир" — это подземные миры под... Азией? Европой?  
В какую сторону они вообще идут, к Атлантике или к Тихому океану?  
— Тихий океан?

Илай прикусывает язык, понимая, что последнее он взболтнул вслух.  
Осторожно глянув на Блэкка, проявившего интерес только к этому за весь их разговор, он осторожно кивает и разводит руки в стороны.

— Большое море. Только еще больше. Твой другой мир находится за ним, но это не отменяет главного вопроса.  
Блэкк, кажется, что-то обдумывает. Илаю все равно — ему просто хочется выбраться из этого места и вернуться домой. К приятелям.  
Может, еще и на поверхность — к матери. Она, наверное, не рада, что он ушел посреди ночи, толком и не попрощавшись.

— Как мы туда попадем? Пешком? Это невозможно.  
— _Ну разумеется_ это невозможно.  
Таддиуш картинно закатывает глаза.  
— Мы попадем туда через портал.

Он уже говорит **мы**.  
И Илай.  
Они оба смирились с присутствием друг друга. Илай все равно не понимает.

— И что там будет? Зачем туда идти вообще? Нас там никто не ждет. Ни тебя. Ни меня.  
— О, поверь...  
Блэкк довольно улыбается, и эта улыбка не нравится Илаю совершено.  
— Там есть **кое-кто** , кто очень заинтересован моими изобретениями.

В тот момент Шэйн даже не догадывается о том, что его злейший враг говорит о крохотном слаге.


End file.
